The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is known in the art to shop and view online web shopping, i.e., ecommerce web sites, for jewelry. Typically, jewelry articles are presented as pictures, representative of the item offered for sale. Users of the website can navigate among jewelry object's reading specifications associated with the item for sale and navigating among pictures associated with the item. For example, more than one angle of the item may be viewed. The pictures are static, limiting the viewer to angles and inclinations from which the pictures were taken. Hence, online shoppers are disadvantaged in that they are not able to get a true sense of the item.
What is needed are systems and methods for modeling jewelry object movement so that an online user may get a better sense of the object.